


Ladylike

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Genderfuck, Genderplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s had sex with a female Gabriel before, but he’s never been female himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladylike

This is something new.

Sam’s had sex with a female Gabriel before, but he’s never _been_ female.

He’s trying not to panic about the flat space in between his legs, but from Gabriel’s quiet smirk he think she’s probably failing just a little.

“Relax,” the archangel says, as he takes a step forward, “I’ll turn you back as soon as we’re done. There’s no chance whatsoever of you getting stuck as a girl—though I have to add, you do make the hottest lady I’ve ever laid eyes on. It wouldn’t be a tragedy if you _did_ stay this way.”

“Not helping,” Sam mutters.

Gabriel takes another step towards him, and now they’re almost nose to nose. Sam is already naked, feels doubly bare in this unfamiliar body. He can feel the weight of longer-than-usual hair midway down his back. He’s still taller than Gabriel, but not by anywhere near as much.

“Well then, let me help you,” Gabriel says, all quiet suggestion.

He lays a hand on Sam’s shoulder, but doesn’t move it anywhere until Sam gives him a nod. Sam shouldn’t even be anxious in the first place; of all the things he’s lived through this is barely even the weirdest, and it’s far from the most dangerous. He feels stiff, though, like he can’t help it, like he’s made from something other than himself—which, while it would appear to make sense in this situation, isn’t entirely true.

Gabriel’s hand drifts up, first along the length of his neck, then over his jaw and the perfectly smooth skin of his cheek.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Sam. You can’t even fathom how much I want you.”

The soft words loosen him up a little. Gabriel may be flashy and flippant but underneath that he’s capable of such genuineness, honesty that he keeps heavily guarded. It never fails to warm Sam each time he’s offered a taste.

 Sam raises one of his own hands—newly soft and slender—brings it to Gabriel’s waist. The archangel is still wearing pants, which means he’s a few steps behind Sam. Sam sets about catching him up.

“So, what first, Sammy?” Gabriel says cheerfully as Sam pushes him back onto the bed.

Sam appreciates Gabriel letting him drive this one, appreciates the effort he’s making to ensure Sam is comfortable. When he acts like this, it’s much easier to believe that all the crudely-taught lessons he’d subjected Sam and Dean to back when they thought he was only a trickster were actually meant out of caring, only layered with cruelty for secrecy’s sake.

Much as he appreciates it all, though, he’s new to this whole gender, and there’s no shame in admitting that Gabriel has had more experience with the female anatomy from every angle.

“I want you to show me. Show me what this body can do,” he says.

The hungry glint in Gabriel’s eyes tells him he’s made a good decision. He shivers under the attention before he’s even being touched.

In a flash Gabriel’s switched them, and Sam is the one lying with his back on the sheets. Gabriel hovers over him.

First, he leans down and kisses Sam. Sam opens his mouth immediately, lets Gabriel’s tongue straight in as it flickers over his lips first, then in behind his teeth, a hot weight of muscle against his own tongue. Gabriel’s kissing alone is one of the most intense and dirtiest things Sam has ever experienced.

When Gabriel pulls back, Sam is panting lightly.

There’s a hand on his shoulder again, but this time it trails downwards, fingers fluttering over his collarbone and continuing until they’re dragging over the soft swells of his new breasts. The light scrape of fingernails circling his nipple has Sam’s breathing jaggedly.

Gabriel meets his eyes again, checking, always checking, and what he sees there encourages him to splay his whole hand out over the smooth mound of flesh, squeezing and massaging it. Sam gasps when Gabriel’s mouth closes around his other nipple, suckling at it while Gabriel’s thumb brushes rhythmically over the other one. He runs a hand through Gabriel’s hair, fingers clasping at the gingery strands.

“Good?” Gabriel asks. “Boobs are pretty freaking great,” he grins.

“Ahuh,” says Sam, voice breathy.

“But wait—there’s more. Trust me kiddo, the best is yet to come—no pun intended.”

Sam snorts, and challenges, “Then why don’t you get on to it?”

Gabriel waggles his eyebrows, licks his lips obscenely, and then he’s moving further down his body. He nudges at either one of Sam’s knees, and Sam obliges by easing his legs open, bending them at the knees and gripping the mattress with his feet to prop them up. There’s nothing unfamiliar about this position, per se, but he feels even wider open than usual, warmer and wetter down where he can’t see it.

Gabriel, though, Gabriel can see it, and he’s looking in a way that makes Sam feel like he might be blushing.

“Mm, Sammy,” Gabriel hums, and runs each of his hands over the inside of a thigh, the sensation a combination of feather-light tickles and gentle scrapes of fingernail. The hands take their time, slowly working higher, gripping tighter, until Sam is throbbing with anticipation. He thinks he can feel a trail of wetness sliding down from where he’s most sensitive.

Then, Gabriel touches him, runs a finger over less than an inch of skin up above his opening and the nerve endings all explode.

He can’t help the small cry that leaves his lips, sounding higher-pitched than usual and especially strangled.

Gabriel looks on smugly.

“Do that again,” Sam orders, and he obliges.

This time, Gabriel’s thumb presses harder against the sensitive nub and rubs a slow, aching circle. Sam feels himself tighten, feels like the wetness must be dribbling down onto the mattress by now. He breathes, hard and heavy, as Gabriel’s single-finger massage continues to distract his whole body’s attention. An electric current of pleasure runs around his opening, makes it feel ready and wanting.

Sam’s pretty sure he could come just from this.

Then Gabriel’s hand falters for a second. Sam whines at the loss of pressure.

“Easy there,” Gabriel says. “Can’t have you falling apart on me just yet.”

“I need—I need you to keep touching me,” Sam begs.

“I couldn’t stop if I tried,” the archangel replies. “Look at you writhing around in my sheets, so wet for me... you’re delicious, Sam.”

The next thing Sam feels is hot breath right up close in between his legs, and then there’s something dipping lightly into the slickness, just circling his hole. Gabriel’s lips press lightly there, and then his tongue drags a thick line up to where Gabriel’s thumb had been before. He sucks there like he had done on Sam’s nipple moments earlier, only this time the resulting pleasure is close to unbearable.

Sam’s whine is loud and desperate, and he can’t help the broken little hitches in each of his breaths while Gabriel laps at his clit.

“Please, Gabriel, please—” he says.

Gabriel’s mouth moves back down to Sam’s hole again. This time, it circles and flutters over the surface before dipping in just slightly. Sam is unaware that anything else exists in the world as the tip of Gabriel’s tongue eases into the tight heat, the texture of it slightly rough and slick. It teases, dipping in, then retreating, then prying in again a little further. It dances over him and into him and Sam thrashes in the sheets, hands clenching tight fistfuls of the material.

A particularly deep thrust of tongue has him keening, “ _fuck_ , fuckfuckfuck _ah—_ ”

Sam is right on the edge when Gabriel’s tongue just stops, draws away and the archangel sits up. His lips are red and shiny, his chin glistening with Sam’s juices.

He holds Sam’s eyes as he eases a fingertip in where his tongue had been.

“ _Oh,_ fuck, _more_ ,” is all Sam has the capacity to say.

The finger presses in deeper, deeper, and Sam feels himself slipping over the knuckle, welcoming the swell of it inside.

His moan is the kind of whorish noise he’s always associated with bad porn.

It’s different to the fingering he’s felt before, intense in a different way, more like he’s completely melting around Gabriel’s digits as he cushions them with soft skin and soft inner walls.

“Another,” he asks, and Gabriel obliges, drawing the first finger out in a slow slide and returning it together with a second. The stretch is more satisfying this time, the beginnings of a deep burn. The knots of Gabriel’s knuckles slip inside and then out again, in and out with tiny slick noises as he pumps them.

“Think you can take one more yet?” Gabriel asks.

Sam nods.

With the third finger, the burning stretch comes to life. It feels like Gabriel is pulling him apart, but in the best way. The curling and scissoring of the fingers inside of him presses against his walls, drawing out aches of pleasure. The coiling heat builds and builds.

Then the fingers are all gone, slipping out of him with one last flare of sensation and leaving him feeling empty.

Gabriel mouths openly at his own fingers, licking Sam’s wetness from them, and it’s so hot Sam wants to watch him do it forever, but he also wants Gabriel back inside him _right now_.

“The way you _taste_ , Sammy,” Gabriel is saying, groaning sounds that shoot straight down between Sam’s legs in hot spikes.

“Fuck me. Please,” Sam interrupts.

Gabriel finishes licking his fingers and simply says, “Okay.”

Gabriel is already hard as he strokes himself a few times, and then his cock disappears from Sam’s line of sight.

He feels the rounded head lined up against his hole, and then it begins to push in slowly. It’s blunter than the fingers, a bluntness he’s taken before, though not quite like this. It stretches him wide, and he feels the moment the head slips fully inside in excruciating detail.

Sam lifts his feet from the mattress and wraps his legs around Gabriel’s back, urging him further forward, further into him.

Gabriel’s cock is fat and heavy and it seems to slide on forever, filling Sam more than he knew he could be filled, until he finally bottoms out with a shaky moan.

“So tight, Sam,” Gabriel whispers. “God, I want to keep fucking you like this forever.”

The sound Sam makes in response fails utterly at being a word.

Gabriel takes his meaning, though, and begins to move. He pulls back, almost all the way out, and then drives back in, a little quicker each time. As the friction mounts, Sam feels Gabriel’s thumb return to rubbing his clit, and it’s too much, he’s going to break apart completely, burn away from the inside out.

Sharp groans of _ah, ahh_ are coming out of him on every broken breath now, only stopping when Gabriel leans down to kiss them away.

Sam can feel his whole body clenching, and he whimpers as he tries to hold it in.

“It’s okay, come for me now Sammy,” Gabriel says against his lips, and then the orgasm is crashing over him, a brutally good contraction of muscles that happens over and over again as Gabriel’s cock keeps driving into him.

Sam moans so long and loud and high-pitched it might be called a scream.

Gabriel follows close behind, his rhythm faltering and then, with a thrust that’s just this side of superhumanly strong, he shudders and cries out Sam’s name.

It’s more than a little surreal, coming down from this high. Sam feels unusually sticky and a little sore after Gabriel pulls out of him, but that sated feeling dims down most of the weirdness or discomfort.

“Dammit I love you, Winchester,” Gabriel murmurs against Sam’s neck, as though in resignation.

“We should definitely do that again sometime,” Sam says with a sleepy smile.

“Holding you to that.”

“Good.”


End file.
